The Twenty Eight Amendment
by pasta16
Summary: One document that has changed many lives, and is still continuously changing to this day. What if this was the next amendment, not just limited to the American Constitution, but to all bills of rights? I give you the High School Freedom Amendment...


**The High School Freedom Acts**

**Preamble: **For as long as there has been children, there has been an elder instruction them. And since that time, those elders, or adults, feel the need to oppress us, the student. Feeling they do not need to explain their actions, these elders will take our things and keep us from doing what we wish. Sure, some of the elder's rules are correct, by not explaining the process of the rule is indescribable. We, the Young Adults of America, should be treated for what we are; young humans that are fallible yet have a lust to learn. Take something for us, we will rebel, just as you elders would if someone bigger then you took away your house or big screen television with no reason. We want explanations, to be stunned by the reason of the rule. Instead, most elders will mutter "oblivious, ignorant children" and walk away. We have given you the chance, since the beginning, but now your time is up. We want our freedoms, no matter the problems.

**I. Freedom of Dress: **We have the right to wear what we want, no matter how obscene or daunting. By the time of high school, we have enough common sense to know what and what not to wear. We do not need a hypocrite telling us that our skirts are too short when that same elder's is even shorter. We do not need a hypocrite removing, not telling, but physically removing our hats, and then that same elder comes in wearing a Phillies' hat the next day.

**II. Freedom for Help: **We should have the right to be able to talk to our elders, before and after school. We should be able to use the library, before and after school. We should be able to ask a question at anytime, and not be ridiculed by that elder. You elders make us learn when it is the best time for you. Yet, anytime after those seven hours, we do not exist. You elders can care less about our problems. We should have the right of help, whenever we may need it, by the elders that we know best. The elders that force homework, projects, and rules down our throats should pay the consequences of that; we need help, and you elders should be there to help, and willing. Sighs and complaints are not necessary to be accompanied by the elder.

**III. Freedom of Affection: **We spend day in and day out in a small, spiritless, depressing institution. When we see our love of that week, we should be able to greet them appropriately. I see none of us yelling at the elders to stop, so why should they get to scream? If affection is to only be meant in public, then this world would be a loveless place. We apologize if that is a problem for wanting to spread love and joy throughout the place we call home for four years.

**IV. Freedom to Speak: **We have many things on our mind, and need to say them then and there when we think of it. Yes, we should control our thoughts and think when and when not to say them. But deciding what we are and are not to say and write is going too far. We should be allowed to say our views, without being put in detention. If we want to scream "Merry Christmas," we should be allowed. If we want to write down these freedom acts, the elders cannot decided they are rebellious and rip them to pieces as they slap our writs. And, in some occasions, as all wise elders will know, a curse word is just needed to be said.

**V. Freedom to Choose: **We want to learn what we want, by who we want. If we want to trade electives, allow us to change electives; if we want a different elder, give us another elder; and if we want demanding classes, give us harder classes. We cannot be forced to learn something we do not want to learn, we cannot be taught by someone we do not understand or like; and we cannot stay awake in class, give us something challenging!

**VI. Freedom to Know: **We want your grades, whenever and wherever. We ask you elders, and in response we get a "no," "grades will be coming out at the end of the marking period," or "go check powerschool." We are lucky to have powerschool, but yet again, the elder's rules interfere. From the guidance office, to a permission slip signed by a parent/guardian, back to the guidance office, and then wait a week for an username and password to be mailed is the entire process for receiving a powerschool account. We have the right to know the progress of our own hard work, when we want, and not a moment later.

**VII. Freedom to Eat: **We spend most of our days pinned up like cattle. On our own free time, I would like to be able to wonder and be able to eat my lunch where I choose. One-fourth of us have cars, meaning, like the elders, we have forty minutes to drive and get something to eat. The elders make it back in time, so why not us students? You elders tell us we are to inexperience and will just "goof-off" and not come back. You doubt us before we are even given a chance. You elders tell us that we shall learn when we are older, but how will we ever learn, if we are given no opportunity? The right to eat lunch where we wish is a rope, a short one, but a rope where we can try to learn for ourselves.

**VIII. Freedom to Roam: **We have a right to walk, where we want. We can walk during class, between class, or even before and after school. We are told that GCIT is our school, yet we cannot go anywhere? That rubbish lie they tell us contradicts everything ELSE they tell us. How are we to learn from our elders when we cannot even trust you? We sure know you do not trust us, seeing we cannot even walk through the halls without a pass. The entire school is filled with video cameras, and if it is really an issue, then tell us to walk with those plastic ID cards with us. We are not cattle, and we should be allowed the small freedom to roam.

**IX. Freedom of Spirit: **We want to show our spirit, yet you elders chastise us for being rowdy. We want to sing, dance, yell, scream, and do crazy stuff to show our spirit for our second home. We love our institution, and if you feel we are too rowdy, get us to an empty field and hand us silly string. Allow us to express ourselves to show that we love our school. Allow us to all pretend to be cheerleaders or form a mash-pit. How can you expect us to enjoy ourselves, show spirit, and encourage our friends when we are to sit quietly, watching our pathetic teams walk in a single file line while our cheerleaders cheer calm, hackneyed phrases?

**X. Freedom to Have: **We own things, nice things. We are materialistic and care deeply about our things. We will do absolutely anything necessary to protect, while show off, our things. You elders did a very stupid, immature, inexperienced, "student-like" thing when you said no more: blankets, music listening devices, hats, rude clothing, walking without permission, cell phones, so on and so on. It is like telling us not to have sexual intercourse. It is like telling us not to do drugs. It is like giving a hand a knife and saying not to use it. You tell us something is forbidden--explicitly tell us not to use it ever--what did you think was going to happen? There was small, innocent problem before, yet now you elders have created gigantic problem. Allow us to do what we wish, and we would not find ways to always do "the forbidden thing" or have "the forbidden object."

**Postscript: **When you treat something like mere children, what would you expect for that thing to act like? I am surprised the teachers are not given cattle prods, since we are treated like mere livestock. We may not be as "experienced", "logical", or "worldly" as our elders, but we are still people. You cannot take away our possessions, lust for life, and individualism without expecting a reaction from us. If you believe you can take them, we will show you how immature and inexperienced you adults are. Once, elders were allowed to beat us, yet now, we feel that is morally wrong. What is to say in a century, these rules will be applied for every student? They will feel we, elders and students, were outrageous; one for oppressing the younger, and the other for not standing up against it. So, I shall say it now, and let me be heard: We, the Younger Elders of America, will not give up until we are treated as equals, and not farm animals.


End file.
